After Death Comes Love and War
by LittlexCreature
Summary: When L dies, he is sent to Soul Soceity and soon becomes a soul reaper. The winter war is upon everyone and L is sent out to train when he meets one of the enemies. A forbidden love rises between them. Death Note-Bleach crossover LXUlquiorra. yaoi!
1. Prolouge

L has died.

A heart attack killed him.

No…Kira killed him.

He's been dead for a while now, not knowing what to do.

He would stand around, watching the police force try and solve the Kira crimes.

Other times Lawliet L would stand around watching Kira kill many people with the help of the Death Note.

He couldn't do anything to stop him.

Kira had won.

Kira had found out his name and killed him.

L had lost.

And he wasn't too happy about it.

He didn't have many powers as a spirit.

He couldn't make things float or throw things at people.

He couldn't eat either.

He felt hunger and thirst, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He also still felt the cravings for candy.

He was getting weak from the lack of sugar intake and he was getting tired from the lack of food in his system.

He knew that even though he had already died, he most likely will die again.

He didn't know much about the afterlife.

He didn't know if there was a god and a devil, heaven or hell.

He knew nothing.

And that pissed him off even more.

L was usually a very apathetic and calm human being.

But ever since he was thrown out of his body, knowing that he had lost and Kira had won, anger was all poor Lawliet L could feel.

He tried many times to think over his death and think of ways to survive.

But anger at the whole situation would always resurface.

He's tried more now to repress that anger because he soon realized that anger attracts strange monsters that wear bone masks over their faces.

He was always able to run from them, but they always seemed to pop up.

On calm days, he would follow his living friends and enemy.

It has been two weeks since he died.

Light has taken over and everyone seems to follow him like lost puppies.

This irritates L even more.

He hates knowing he's lost.

He hates knowing that he always knew it was Light who was Kira but didn't have any evidence to hit him with.

He hated the whole situation.

Poor Lawliet L was dead and he didn't know what to do.

**A little prologue, I know. **

**I should have the next chapter up soon though I won't work much on it like I plan to with the others. **

**This plot bunny was in my head and wouldn't leave me the hell alone! **

**Ha-ha, right now though I am working on the next chapter. **

**I promise though when I get my laptop back I'll be able to post more chapters up faster than usual. **

**I do hope you will stay with me for the ride.**

**Yes this is a maleXmale story. **

**It is an Ulquiorra X Lawliet love romance story.**

**Sorry but there will be spoilers. **

**(More for Death Note spoilers then Bleach really.)**

**And I am sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. **

**I have not Beta for my stories. **

**It's all so sad TT_TT**


	2. Chapter 1

L was alone that cold night. The bitter evening air snipped at his every hair. His stomach growled for nourishment but he could not give it any. His mouth burned for simple moisture. Right about now, he would take a water and a hamburger any day. But one thing he craved more then water and food, was candy.

Oh how he missed the rush and sweet taste of candy. He missed the way the sugar rushed all over his body in waves and increased his energy and strength. He missed the lushes taste of the sweet sticky substance brushing against his lips and lays over his moist tongue. He loved the way the sugary substance would travel down his throat and tickle his taste buds. Oh how he missed candy.

L sat in his awkward position as he chewed roughly on the pad of his thumb. His stomached growled loudly but he simply ignored it. He couldn't do anything about it so why pay attention to it? He sighed then and closed his eyes. He was bored and hungry. Everyone was asleep, including Kira himself. He wasn't the kind of person to watch someone sleeping.

Ok, so he did that when he was watching the Yagami home but that was different. There was no point in watching anyone anymore. L was just bored. He's dead and no one can see him. He hasn't met anyone since he died excluding those bone masked monsters always attacking him.

L had gotten good though at sensing them. It was a type of feel to them that always made a light chill run lightly down his spine. Every time he felt that, he would instantly run for his life. But thinking about it now, L didn't see any reason to run for his life anymore. If those monsters didn't kill him, then it would be the lack of food and water in his system. The killing blow would be the no candy.

L ran his fingers through his hair before standing up and jumping off the tall building. He learned after a few days of running from the masked creatures that he would not die if he jumped off a building. He brushed the light debris on his shirt before slouching forward and placing his hands in his pockets. He walked around the busy late hour walkers as they ran home after a long hard day at work. L had to guess it was almost two in the morning now. To prove himself right, he walked into a random store and checked the clock behind the counter.

1:58

Damn.

L was close to getting out of the store when something brown and lumpy caught his eye. Drool ran down his mouth as he looked over the cookies and candy. His stomach growled so loudly that for a second he was happy that no one could see him. Wiping the drool off his chin, he quickly turned around and exited the store without opening the door. He needed to get away from food or he would die.

Walking a little farther from the shop didn't help at all. A few stores down was a closed bakery that had a bunch of cookies and cakes out in display in the window that made poor L's mouth water. L quickly ran away and made sure to not look into anymore stores. He couldn't bear such torture to his body.

Once out of the city, L slowed down to a light jog. With hands still in his pockets, L watched the starry sky silently. As his jog slowly slowed to a walk, L caught a light glimpse of black and white flying in the sky. It was flying away from him but it interested L none the less.

He fallowed the flying creature, thinking that is was a large bat. He went from a jog to a run as he saw the large bat going faster. When he thought he was going to lose the flying creature, it turned around towards him and landed somewhere deep in the woods. Finding nothing else to do, L fallowed the creature into the woods. He was bored and his mind was thinking too much about candy and cake. At least following this large creature gave him something to do while getting his mind off sweets.

A few branches and leaves snapped and snagged at L but he ignored them, intent on reaching the creature before he really lost it. He brushed a large bush out of his way before stopping in a clearing. The light of the large moon glowed through the trees and lit the place up. The moonlight shined on the dew on the glass and made the clearing sparkle brightly. The soft cold air brushed against the trees and the soft sound of the forest night sang to L.

To caught up in the beauty of the clearing, L failed to notice the large black tail that slowly wrapped itself around L's pale and thin neck. L yelped in pain as the tail gripped L's neck tightly and squeezed. L struggled with the tail but it was to strong. He couldn't kick at anything because there was nothing in sight. He looked up at the tail to find someone with bright green eyes look down at him. The body and face was all hidden by the shadow of the trees but L could tell the eyes belonged to a man.

L tried to squeeze his fingers behind the tail to move it but it did not budge and poor L only hurt his fingers. L looked back and noticed the green eyes frown slightly. L was lifted off the ground and closer to the male by the tail around his neck that hurt L more. Being a little closer, L could easily adjust to the darkness and could see a bone white helmet on the males head. L's eyes widened. This male was one of the creatures that always hunted him!

L cursed inwardly to himself as a cold chill suddenly ran down his spine. This chill though, was stronger then the others he would feel. It almost hurt him when he felt it. The same chill came again only harder and stronger. Then, out of no where, an invisible pressure crashed onto the chocking soul, making it even harder for him to breath. L coughed, L thrashed around, but nothing he did made the pressure go away. His breathing became ragged and his head began to throb hurtfully. His vision began to blur but he fought with all his strength to not get crushed by the invisible pressure.

Then, suddenly, it disappeared.

L gasped for breath and rubbed his hands through his hair to stop the dull ache that was rising in his head. The owner of the green eyes frowned deeper before loosening his hold on the male and placing him back on the ground. Only strong souls could repress his energy and he hasn't met any in a very very VERY long time. This male, this soul, was special.

The green eyed being sniffed the air before jumping down in front of L. L's eyes widened as the moon's light shown on the being in front of him, showing every detail on the creatures body. A large black hole was centered in the middle of the male's muscular chest that seemed to be dripping black blood. Both his arms and legs are covered in what looked like to be black fur as well as his long tail. Two large black pair of wings was spread open and ready to take flight. Both his hands and feet were in the form of talons. A large bone white mask fully covered the males head front and back. Dark green eyes stared at L with calculating eyes.

L knew the moment the male wrapped his tail around his neck he could never escape from him. L accepted that fact but he didn't want to die so soon. Before L could even think of a plan to try and feebly escape, the creature spoke. His dark voice went through the mask over his face easily and made L shiver. "Soul, what are you still doing in the human world?"

L was silent for a moment before thinking of an answer. The creatures never usually speak and if they did, they usually repeated the same thing over and over again. "I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

The creature frowned lightly before taking a few steps closer to the scared male. The creature's long claw like hands gripped the chain attached to L's chest carefully. "You have a strong spiritual pressure soul but your soul chain is getting to short. If it disappears, you will become a hollow."

_Hollow?_

"Will I become something like you?"

The creature was silent for a moment before answering, his claw still holding onto the soul chain. "I am a higher class then a simple hollow. I am a Vasto Lorde. You don't want to become anything like me. If I were you, I would get to soul society soon."

The hollow's mask opened up and a long black tongue slithers out and licks L's soul chain. L blushed fiercely. A sudden warmth rose in L from his chest, all the way through his body, and to his fingers tips and toes. The creature slowly let go of the soul's chain before suddenly sniffing the air. L watched him with calculating eyes as he felt the warmth slowly leave his system. The hollow snapped his head towards the soul before bringing out his tongue again and licking L's left cheek. The darkness of the night hide the immense blush on L's face but L could feel his face heat up. Once again, a sudden warmth went into his body and traveled all the way around before leaving through his finger tips and toes. Before it could fully leave his system, the creature spoke.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer. We shall meet again…"

"Lawliet L." He suddenly said.

From behind his mask, Ulquiorra smiled, "We shall meet again, Lawliet L."

With those being his last words, Ulquiorra spread his wings and jumped into the air, disappearing in the night sky. L was shocked that he told the hollow his name. He always kept his name a secret. Ever since he was even a child, no one really knew his name. They all only known him as L. And now, he tells a random hollow his name. Lawliet L was a very surprised with himself.

He rested his back against a tree as he thought about what had happened that evening. The hint of the waking sun peaked behind the few mountains in the distance as it slowly began to rise. The cold of the night was quickly replaced with the warmth of the morning sun as the sun rose. Lawliet sat in silence though, the actions of the hollow replaying over and over in his head. Through his thinking, L did not notice a tall male jump in the clearing, obviously searching for something.

L snapped out of his thoughts when the male yelled at him, "You, soul! Did you see any hollows appear here?"

L automatically lied, "No. What is a hollow?"

The tall male, dressed in all black with blue spiky hair, growled lowly to himself and walked up to the soul. "Don't worry about it soul. Come on, I'm going to perform a soul burial on you."

L took a step back, not trusting the male. There was a thirty percent chance that this man would kill him. Not a high percentage but it was enough for L to be cautious. He learned not to really trust anything that could see him. The blue haired man sighed loudly, angry that L was going to run from him. "Look soul, let me perform this burial thing on you so you can go to Soul Society or you'll be turned into a hollow!"

"_You don't want to become anything like me. If I were you, I would get to soul society soon."_

The words of the hollows rang through his mind. Though the percentage of the hollow lying was higher then this man going to kill him, there was something telling L to go to the man. To do this Soul Burial thing. Weighing the odds, L chose to listen to the male.

Happy to get this thing over with so he can go after the hollow, the male placed the hilt of his sword on L's forehead.

*End Chapter*

**Yay, the first chapter! I am so happy with myself ^^ **

**I guess you are all wondering what the whole kissing of the chain and lick on the face was huh? Well I'm not going to tell you yet! Ha-ha. **

**I will warn you guys that L might be a little out of character and I apologize in advance. I hope you like it and please review. My inspiration to continue stories are from reading reviews!**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	3. Chapter 2

L sucked on the red, cherry flavored lollipop slowly, enjoying every bit of the candy's sweet intoxicating flavor. L sat in his awkward position at his desk, waiting for Renji to appear. Not five minutes ago Renji had asked to meet at his desk for a small meeting between them. It was an odd relationship the two shared, but the two had a very similar past behind them. L twirled in his chair as he licked his slowly evaporating sweet candy.

"Yo, Ryuzaki, thanks for meeting up with me."

L twirled one last time before stopping in Renji's direction. The red headed, pineapple hair styled monkey of a soul reaper grinned at his favorite short friend. He loved Rukia as well but it was something about Ryuzaki that just got to Renji. L, rather Ryuzaki, smiled lightly behind his lollipop. He knew Renji had a small crush on him so he tried his best to seem as if he wasn't interested. It was very hard because Renji was very attractive and very nice. He just wasn't all brains.

"Sorry for bothering you but I need a favor. I'm going to the human world tomorrow and I was wondering if you can take over my paper work while I'm gone. I don't trust any of the lower officers, even though they're good men."

L thought about it as he twirled his lollipop around his exposed tongue. Renji watched, getting slightly large at the sight as he imagined a few things young children should not know. Renji turned away from L to hide his rising erection but you couldn't hide anything from L's all seeing eyes. When he looks at you, it's almost as if he's seeing through your soul and instantly knows everything about you.

"I'll do it…but you have to do something for me."

Renji raised his brow and nodded, not really caring for what L was going to ask from him. He would give it to him, asked for or not.

"You bring me a lot of human world candies. Get a lot of lollipops!"

Renji laughed out loud as shook his head, surprised he didn't expect that. Ryuzaki asked him for the same thing every time he went to the human world. "Ok, ok! Candy it is! Thanks a lot Ryu!"

L slightly smiled before standing up from his desk and grabbing Renji's pile of work. Renji ran away; ready to spread the news of journeying to the human world to Rukia. He gets sent out there more then she ever does. L is very jealous but as a simple first seat, there is nothing much poor L can do. He never really wanted to go any higher, and he especially didn't want to become a Captain. As a first seat, he had more chances to go out and kill a bunch of hollows then sit at a large desk and sign papers all day. Like his poor Captain.

_Speak of the Devil and he appears_, L thought.

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki walked into the room, his back straight, his chin raised, and in a form of nobility. Though always stoic and apathetic to everything around him, L knew better. He knew that underneath the Captain's cold mask lay emotions just wanting to be shown. His Captain walked over to him and spoke in his calm, collective voice.

"Come to my office for a minute Ryuzaki. I have an assignment for you."

L jumped off his chair quickly before throwing the now soggy lollipop stick into the trash. As he fallowed the Captain to his office, L threw three different little chocolates into his mouth. His tongue savored every rich taste as it melted in his mouth. L closed the doors behind him before sitting himself down on the comfortable couch in front of the Captain's desk and pouring the Captain and himself some tea. Of course he sat in that odd position.

Kuchiki took it with a slight nod of appreciation and added a few sugars. L added five, before sipping it and adding three more. The Captain was used to L's odd behavior and accepted it every step of the way.

"I need you to go with Renji and Captain Hitsugaya to the world of the living. There seems to be some strange activity a few hours away from Karakura Town. I would like you to investigate that for me. Also, while there, if you find nothing out of the ordinary, then use this time I give you to train."

L smiled at the hidden message in his Captains words. L achieved his Bankai a long time ago. He achieved his Bankai a year after he graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy. L never wanted anyone to know and he never wanted to be a Captain. He did a pretty good job in keeping his spiritual pressure low and his Bankai a secret. Only, his Captain found out on accident when L chose that night to hide in the woods his Captain took a stroll in that night. L doesn't believe that he ever pleaded that much in both his afterlife and living life. The Captain agreed to keep it a secret more out of pity then in any other way. L didn't care; he just didn't want anyone else to know.

"I will use my time wisely, Captain." L spoke, smiling lightly behind his sugary cup of tea.

"Good," Kuchiki sighed and nodded slightly as he rested back against the couch, losing the air of nobility. In front of L sat a man that simply looked bone tired. L raised himself from his seat and placed the now empty tea cup on the small coffee table. "Captain, maybe you should take a break. Unlike me, you need your sleep. I need only a few hours of sleep a day and I'm charged up, but you sir, are not me. It would be smart to sleep sir. Sleep will-"

"First seat Hideki Ryuzaki. I am aware of the benefits of sleep. I will rest while I can. A war is upon us and simply worrying about sleep will not help anyone. I advise that you leave now and get ready to leave tomorrow. Give Rue all your paper work, including Renji's as well. He hasn't been very busy around here lately."

Ryuzaki smiled lightly at his Captain before nodding and walking out of the room with his hands in his pockets and his back hunched forward. He went to his desk, grabbed both his and Renji's papers before dropping them in front of Rue Yagamine's desk. The blue haired shinigami yelped in surprise as he was pulled out of his world of daydreams.

"Captain Kuchiki wanted me to give you these. Enjoy~!" L said rather energetically as he pulled out a random lollipop from his pocket and stuck it into his mouth.

Ever since L met up with the same soul reaper that had sent him to soul society, he has done everything in his power to mess with the man. L hated the man's attitude and somewhere during their hateful relationship, they became friends. Well, more like acquaintances really.

Rue tsked loudly and crossed his arms, annoyed. "Get this shit off my desk Soul. I have other work I'm supposed to do."

L tilted his head to the side innocently. "But the Captain ordered me to do it."

Out of everyone L had ever tried his innocent look on, only Rue was able to not fall for it. Rue glared at L and rolled his eyes. L tried that many times on him and yet he never told L that he always fell for it. "Get out of here Ryuzaki! Stop using that stupid face of yours."

L pouted slightly before sticking his tongue out and walking away.

Early morning the next day, L met up with his friend Renji and Captain Hitsugaya at the gate to the human world. (1) The Captain simply gave him a short look before staring at the opening gates. Renji smiled to his friend and gave him a thumbs' up. L lightly nodded to the both of them before starting up a conversation with his Zanpak-to.

_I apologize for my neglect. We will be able to train and battle in a little while._

_**I was beginning to worry, Lawlietz. You haven't fought in foreverz. I was beginning to think you were forgetting about mez.**_

_I could never. Once we get to our destination, we will search for anything suspicious and if we find nothing, then we shall train._

_**That sounds like a marvelous planz. When do we get startedz? **_

_Once we get to the human world. In five, four, three, two, one._

Renji took in a large breath of the new fresh air. Oh how he missed coming to the human world. Though the air never felt as dense and comfortable as Soul Society, the human world had a homier feel to it. Renji always tried to explain it to L but he would never understand. To L, the human world was full of horrible memories he would rather love to forget. He never told the red-haired shinigami that he remembers his past though.

Before the Caption or Renji could get a word in, L bid them all good bye before disappearing quickly. The two could almost swear L wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

L shiponed quickly past buildings, trees, and towns before reaching his destination. Thinking about it, L swore it was the same spot he met the Vasto Lorde, Ulquiorra Cifer.

Shaking the memory away, L jumped into the clearing before instantly freezing up. There in front of him, was a rather short male with shoulder length black hair and sharp emotionless green eyes. Two green tear stripes ran down both his cheeks. A half bone white helmet rested on top of the males jet black hair. L's eyes widened in shock as realization dawned on him.

Only a name could escape the surprised shinigami's lips, "U-ulquiorra…Cifer?"

**Oh yeah! Kind of rushed in the end but I like it. No beta'ed because no one wants to V_V. **

**I've been listening to the whole Bleach Beat Collection while writing this so thank the CD's for its support! Ha-ha.**

**I own none of these characters, only the plot.**

**Review please! Thank You for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Grimmjow's mouth. Not beta'ed. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Do you know how depressing that is?**

"U-ulquiorra…Cifer?"

The dark haired male turned cold, green calculating eyes towards the shocked shinigami. A single brow rose slightly before something clicked in the hollows mind. The feel of L's spiritual pressure was light on Ulquiorra's skin and made him feel slightly on edge, but in a good comforting sort of way. He didn't know how to exactly describe it but Ulquiorra recognized it simply as something nice.

"Lawliet L."

L blushed lightly at the male's voice and tone but did not make a move forward or back. Even if they knew each other, even if for a second Lawliet considered Ulquiorra as a friend, he was still a shinigami and Ulquiorra was still a hollow. They were natural enemies and no matter what history was behind them, if they were ordered to, they would kill one another. L didn't like this but he knew it was true.

"You've grown up not to be considered as trash. Good."

L frowned lightly as he suddenly noticed the hollow's different appearance. He did not look like a large humanized bat and his noticeable tail was nowhere in sight. He wore clothes and he shrunk in size. He was still taller then L but only by a few inches. And one thing that forced L to think the worse was Ulquiorra's mask. The mask didn't cover his face any longer but only rested like the half of a helmet on the left side of his head.

"You're an Arrancar."

Ulquiorra simply stared as he answered with no surprise in his voice as he contradicted L. "I am not lowly trash, so please refrain from saying so. I am an Espada."

It was worse then L thought, not only was he an Arrancar, but he was an Espada, Aizen's top ranking followers. "What number are you then, Cifer?"

"Cuatro Espada."

The two were silent as L went over the new information in his head. Would Ulquiorra attack him? Could he attack Ulquiorra? He should and he will. L barely knew Ulquiorra and they're only meeting was both their first and last since L went to Soul Society. Nothing tied them together. They only knew each other because L was a foolish curious soul.

"Then forgive me espada but I cannot let you live. My orders are to kill any followers of Aizen." As L said this out loud, somewhere in the pit of his stomach it turned, making him feel slightly sick. Something, he didn't know what, was telling him that this was wrong and he shouldn't bring out his sword. He didn't subconsciously fear for his life but he didn't exactly know what he was thinking.

"I would fight you if Aizen ordered me to."

L's eyes widened as he realized the hidden meaning under what Ulquiorra just said. "I lied. Yes were technically supposed to kill anyone following Aizen but that's not what I've been ordered to do out here."

L could have sworn he saw a flash in Ulquiorra's eyes but he couldn't be sure. He stood to far from him to see perfectly. "I would love to see your techniques but I'm a little behind. I should leave before anyone notices my long absence."

L wanted to know what he was doing but he knew what line to cross and what line he should make into a wall. In a way, L wished there were no lines at all but this was an Arrancar he was thinking about. He was an enemy, and also…someone important? L didn't know yet. He was very confused right now and not an inch of his mental knowledge was getting to the answer. He threw a small chocolate in his mouth to calm his suddenly rising nerves.

Something was coming. He didn't know exactly what but it was strong. Maybe not as strong as Ulquiorra, but it was recognizable. Almost like he should know it.

L focused his eyes on Ulquiorra to see him slightly nervous. The sudden change in emotion surprised L slightly but he guessed he shouldn't let it get to him, seeing as he didn't know the man enough, though he wanted to. Ulquiorra turned his heads over his shoulder for a few seconds before appearing in front of L and pushing him behind some high bushes.

In that moment, a tear could be heard and the sky was ripped open to reveal a very pissed off blue haired Arrancar that had a sharp tooth bone white jaw on the side of his face. His teal blue eyes glared hotly at Ulquiorra who was currently hiding L under his own spiritual pressure. He was to busy looking at Grimmjow to notice the way L was reacting to Ulquiorra's surprisingly warm spiritual energy.

L coughed at the strong feel of hollow power. So much of that power hurt. He held his own and the more force of the other was hurting him. Though Ulquiorra's was warm and comforting, it hurt. His own spiritual pressure wanted it more but his body was instantly rejecting it. He coughed more and blood fell on his pale hand.

The teal haired man heard the coughing and pushed Ulquiorra aside. Ulquiorra pulled his spiritual energy off instantly as he suddenly realized L's state. Ulquiorra could have sworn that he could handle his spiritual pressure. It felt as if L was pulling it towards him but L wasn't in a good state now. He couldn't move though. He shouldn't. L was supposed to be the enemy.

Once Ulquiorra's energy left him, his body relaxed dramatically. Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground from the back of his shirt and met face to face with a grinning Arrancar. "Well what do we have here? A soul reaper huh? You look like a fucking pussy! Hey Ulquiorra, what do you want to do with him?"

Both the teal haired and the dark haired male look towards Ulquiorra curiously. Though L's face was calm, inside he was scared shitless. Would Ulquiorra kill him? Could he kill the both of them? Did he want to?

_**Do not fear Lawlietz. This man is weakz. You can take him easilyz. **_

_Aka, what if Ulquiorra fights as well? _

_**I don't believe he willz. Look into his eyez. **_

_That will not help me! I know I can and will have to fight this man but I…don't want to fight Ulquiorra. _

_**Believe me L, he will not attackz. Try to get the male to fight only youz. **_

_Alright…I believe you Aka. I will have to use my mask though, just in case. _

Before Ulquiorra was put into the pressure of answering the man's question, L made a weak move to kick the male's stomach only to actually hit it. The man let go instantly and growled as L jumped back a little while bringing his sword out. "Do not worry Arrancar, I shall kill you quickly."

The man glared and growled, "What the fuck did you just say? I'm gonna kill you, you damn bitch!"

L frowned lightly, "Simply listening to you is lowering my IQ."

L placed the tip of his sword on his hand and easily pierced his skin. Blood drizzled slightly from the wound and onto the blade which instantly glowed red. "Bicker with the Goddess of War, Aka Jaegerjaquez!"

A snarling white jaguar mask covered L's face as L's sword grew longer and was no longer the plain grey silver, but a deep crimson red. Yellow eyes glared angrily at the wide eyed male.

"Did you just say…Aka Jaegerjaquez?" The man yelled.

L frowned lightly before nodding, bringing his blade up in front of him. "How the fuck is that possible! Aka Jaegerjaquez is my older brother!"

"What?" The usual calm monotone voice was replaced with a hollow like voice that sounded as if L had a sore throat.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Grimmjow yelled, slamming a hand against his chest. "I'll kill the one who wields my brother's powers as his Zanpak-to!"

_Aka, is this true?_

Aka sighed lightly, _**Yes. Grimmjow is my foolish little brotherz. I never thought of telling you because I didn't think it was something you needed to knowz. Forgive mez.**_

_It would have helped if you told me the moment I saw him but I forgive you for now. Right now we need to defeat him. _

_**I give you permission to kill my brotherz. **_

L brought his blade above his head before suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of Grimmjow. He brought the blade down and skimmed over Grimmjow's shoulder as he moved away from the blow quickly. Grimmjow growled and attacked with a cero which was easily swiped away with L's blade. Grimmjow attacked again, going for more swipes with his claw like hands then anything else.

The two went like that for a few more minutes before L finally got serious. With a quick move on his part, he had sliced off Grimmjow's left arm from the shoulder. Grimmjow screamed in pain before throwing a quick cero that grazed L's right arm. L growled lightly but brought his sword up to strike again only to be stopped by Ulquiorra.

L growled and made to cut Ulquiorra but he easily dodged and almost cut him with his own sword, making L jump back into the trees. Ulquiorra quickly followed after him, making sure Grimmjow was no where in sight or in ear shot. He turned towards L and raised his hand. "I wish not to hurt you but you must stop. Others are coming so we will leave now. Get that arm looked at."

As Ulquiorra turned to leave, L grabbed his arm and growled. "They are coming to fast. You'll have to hurt me."

"What?"

"By the time you get to Grimmjow, open a garganta, and get his bleeding ass into it, they'll come and I'll have to attack. If you attack me, they'll be forced to help me."

"I can not do that L-"

"Fine! I'll make you attack me!"

"You wont-" L quickly attacked the Espada with his blade but was easily dodged. Slightly irritated, Ulquiorra made to weakly attack at L's leg only to be blocked by his blade. Shouts can be heard from the distance but L was to focused on getting Ulquiorra to hurt him. "Please!"

Ulquiorra looked down at yellow pleading eyes behind the mask before catching the sight of an orange haired and red haired shinigami coming towards them. With a painful expression, Ulquiorra raised his sword high before bringing it down swiftly across L's left shoulder and down curved to the right of his stomach. Blood sprayed everywhere and onto Ulquiorra as L fell to the ground weightlessly.

L's mask fell off and rolled away from his bleeding body. He didn't expect Ulquiorra to cut him so hard but it was his fault. He heard his name being yelled out but he didn't, or couldn't register who it came from. He was spinning and his eyes were beginning to go foggy. He didn't see Ulquiorra leave, or Renji holding him close to his body. He felt warmth surround him but it wasn't a warmth he was comfortable with…he thinks.

L couldn't think anymore. His mind was foggy, he sight was gone, and all he could hear in the whisper of his name. Did it come from this Zanpak-to? The person holding him?...Or Ulquiorra?

L didn't know. How could he? He was slipping into unconciousness. The pain of his large wound was numb and his body was demanding sleep as well as his mind. The warmth wasn't that comfortable but it had to do. He needed it. He shut down everything and fell to the warmth of the darkness around him.

Renji yelled out a name Ichigo did not know. He yelled out "Ryuzaki" so many times Ichigo was beginning to get a head ache. He understood Renji's worry but sometimes enough was enough. Ichigo jumped into a clearing, followed by Renji to see Ulquiorra, the man who he saw early with Yammy, cutting down a black haired male. He watched as something white fell off the mans face and rolled into the bushes as the mans body fell to the ground.

"Ryuzaki!" Ulquiorra disappeared in an instant and Renji quickly went to the bleeding male, forgetting that the Espada was even there. Ichigo would have followed the Espada but he needed to help Renji stop the man from bleeding. As he did so, he noticed from the corner of his eyes that the white thing was a white mask. It looked as if it was a simply white mask in the form of a snarling jaguar but Ichigo knew differently. By the feel of the mask, Ichigo knew it was a hallows mask. He made his way to grab it but it disappeared suddenly and L's long blade grew shorter and the color drained instantly.

Ichigo helped Renji as he carried the unconscious weight in his arms towards the direction of Ichigo's house. Ichigo was still slightly confused on the mask but didn't comment on it to Renji. He was already worrying over someone he cared about deeply so Ichigo left it alone. He didn't want to make Renji worry even more, incase he didn't know his friend uses a hallow mask.

**A/N: meh.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: Not beta'ed. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; only the plot…I get no money for this either? WTH MAN! …he-he**

"Renji, calm down already! He's going to be fine! Didn't you hear Urahara you dumbass?" Ichigo yelled out as he watched his friend run around in circles in frustration. True the black haired male was not waking up but Urahara said he was going to be fine; so fine he will be! Renji wasn't making it any better though.

"He's not waking the fuck up Ichigo! It's been three days. Three days!" Renji yelled out as he pulled on his hair. Ichigo frowned thinking it over. "Renji you idiot, it's normal for people to be in a deep sleep for a few days. He has to regain all his energy you know."

Renji sighed and shook his head. "For normal people, yeah, but Ryuzaki isn't normal in the least! The most I've ever seen him sleep was for a day. And he was on the brink of death then."

"That's stupid. How can I believe that load of bull Renji?" Ichigo looked at his friend skeptically.

Renji growled. "It's the fucking truth! That guy doesn't know what the hell sleep is even if it walked up and smacked in the face! He sleeps for maybe a couple of hours, eats a shit load of sweets, and is working the whole day, even after dark and everyone's asleep. I used to freak out when I had to wake up extra early to find him still awake. It's just…really weird is all."

Renji sighed and sat on the floor next to Ichigo. He rested his head on the small table in front of him. He wanted to be next to Ryuzaki right now but Urahara forbad him from entering the room. Ichigo looked down at his friend with a scowl that instantly fell. His friend was freaking out for the dark haired male. Ichigo knew exactly what the ape man was going through.

With a light smile, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Renji's shoulder. "Hey man, it's going to be alright. I just know it." Ichigo paused, "I might not know the guy at all, but I just know he'll make it out ok. His spiritual pressure is strong. I can feel it even now."

Ichigo dared not to tell Renji about the mask. "Ha! And how would you know? You can't control or feel spiritual pressure for shit."

Ichigo growled and smacked Renji on the head with the arm he used to hold Renji's shoulder. "Shut up! I just can alright?"

That was a lie. Ichigo was very bad at pinpointing spiritual pressure, unless it was a hollow. He knew how to find the vizards by tracking down their spiritual pressure as well as Chad, seeing as his powers comes from hollows. Anything with an ounce of hollow power, Ichigo can feel. Which meant he could feel Ryuzaki very well.

The only weird thing about Ryuzaki to Ichigo was that Ryuzaki didn't feel like he had two different spiritual pressures like Ichigo and the rest of the vizards. He almost felt like Chad, with his powers only hollow powers. If so, it meant Ichigo had to keep it to himself. Who knows what Renji would have done if he found out his friend was a hollow. Renji obviously cared deeply for the raven haired male.

Renji sighed again before leaning his body against Ichigo's. He was about to protest and kick the man off of him but stopped when he saw him peacefully asleep. Sighing, Ichigo ran his fingers through Renji's hair and whispered. "Please wake up soon Ryuzaki. Renji needs you to wake up…"

*insert break thingy here*

_**You've been in here for three days now Ryuzakiz. **_

I looked up at the blurry creature and nodded my head. It was true. I have been stuck in a black boxed cage for three whole days, watching my memories or simply talking with my demon. The piercing red eyes closed for a minute before opening again. My demon raised his head high, past my vision.

My mind world isn't what I would have expected it to be. It was a very dark place with very little light. Random items that used to be of importance to me in the past float around idly. High in the sky, bright blue crystals float around like a stream, creating the only light in my damp mind world. They are my memories. The worst part about this world though was that I was trapped inside a black caged box. The cage was wide and spacious but it cut my view of the beauty of my memory crystals.

My demon lowered his head finally, bringing a large crystal down with him in his jaws. I could not see my demon perfectly but his eyes were the brightest thing on him. From the bright light of the crystal, I was able to see his face and a little of his neck. His red eyes softened a little as he placed the crystal by my feet.

In my mind world, I had no need to sit the way I do. In my mind world, I was able to relax.

I touched the crystal lightly and in an instant, one of my old memories started to unfold. It was of me and Light, in bed, sharing a very heated kiss.

I jerked away from the memory and growled at my demon.

"Why would you show me this?"

The demon was silent for a moment before resting his face near me. He whimpered lightly and used his long tongue to lick my arm.

_**I did not show you to hurt you, only for you to remember that it could happen againz.**_

I glared at the large sad eyes. My demon was giant and strong, and his head was as big as my body. It was always strange looking him in the eyes but today I was simply angry.

"What do you mean by that? I have no interest in anyone."

My demon scoffed and his eyes gleamed in humor.

_**Do not deny your feelings towards the black haired hollowz. **_

"I have no feelings for the hollow. Besides, he is a hollow and I am a soul reaper. We are two different-"

My demon growled loudly.

_**Do not start acting stupid little onez! What am Iz?**_

"You may be a hollow but you are simply my power source. Me specifically; I am not a hollow."

_**You are more of a hollow then a Vizardz. Your main source, your strength, is of hollowz. Your body and soul might not be, but it is surely tainted as if onez. **_

"I have no time for your games Aka. I must leave now. I never sleep for more then a day."

_**Fine, do not listenz! But heed my warning little onez. You do not want to end up the same way as you did with Lightz.**_

I glared at my demon before standing up. "I would never let that person live to tell the tale."

The crystal slowly started to rise up to the ceiling again, giving me the chance to see my demon grin like mad.

_**That's my boyz.**_

*insert break thingy here*

Ulquiorra ran shaky hands through his long hair. How could he do such a thing to such a beautiful creature? Who cared if the so called beautiful creature wanted it; he still shouldn't have done it. With a sigh, Ulquiorra stood up and went into his bathroom. Before he could get undressed, Grimmjow slammed his door open and slammed Ulquiorra into the wall.

The male grunted but let Grimmjow access to his body. Grimmjow ravished Ulquiorra with his mouth, licking and nipping everywhere skin was shown. Ulquiorra moaned lightly but somewhere in his stomach, he felt a hard uncomfortable tug. After a few minutes of kisses, nips, and tight pain in his stomach, Ulquiorra tried to push Grimmjow away.

The teal haired male growled and tightened his hold around Ulquiorra's waist. "NO! Your not getting away from my this fucking time Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra growled and raised his leg to kick Grimmjow exactly were L had kicked him. Grimmjow grunted and quickly let go of Ulquiorra.

"Fuck! What the hell! I thought you said we could have sex when ever we wanted." Grimmjow growled and made his way towards Ulquiorra, only to miss and fall on his face. Ulquiorra would have laughed but this was a serious matter they were dealing with right now.

"Not anymore Grimmjow. We can't anymore."

"And why the hell not?" Grimmjow growled and slammed his fist into the wall. Ulquiorra sighed and decided to use his lie to full use.

"Because Grimmjow, I'm looking for a commitment, not just sex. I know for sure you will not give it to me."

There was silence for a moment before Grimmjow's laughter filled the whole room. "Yeah, I can't wait to see that shit! Ulquiorra, loving someone else? Shit, that's just funny!"

Ulquiorra glared. It might have been a lie but it felt so true to him. He didn't understand so he didn't dwell on it. He'll have time for it later. Grimmjow though, was still laughing his ass off and was now currently on the floor. "Oh man! I can't wait to fucking tell everyone!"

At that, Ulquiorra stopped. If Grimmjow told everyone, then…no he didn't need to worry. He knew Grimmjow would never tall a soul. Only for this reason. "If you do ever tell anyone, know that I will personally go up to Aizen and tell him what you did to me. What you have been doing to me."

At those words, Grimmjow stopped immediately. "You wouldn't."

Ulquiorra cocked an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I?"

Grimmjow growled before looking away. "Fine you prick. Have fun trying to get others to fuck you with string attached."

Ulquiorra sighed as he watched Grimmjow leave.

Yes, his and Grimmjow's relationship was simply sex, but when he met with the same man after all these years, he felt he should never touch another man again. The first time he met him, he placed a piece of his spiritual energy in him for a one sided bond. It meant that he could feel everything the male was feeling and would always be able to find him. Back then, it was his inner hollow simply claiming his mate. But the young man knew nothing about spiritual pressure or the act of mating between hollows.

So Ulquiorra's logical side made sure not to force the boy, but to leave. He knew everything he was feeling while L grew up and became strong. L was Ulquiorra's focus point when things got rough for him. L doesn't know how many times he has saved Ulquiorra from his own doom.

Sighing, Ulquiorra ran his hands through his hair before proceeding to take a shower. He needed to see L again, and soon.

*insert break thingy here*

L slowly opened his eyes and was met with the darkness of the room. He looked around slowly to find himself in a room, a window to his right opened to show off the moons light and to bring in the soft breeze of the night. Grudgingly, L sat up and found his wound completely healed. He wondered who healed him and for a minute was scared, not knowing where he was.

He noticed his Zanpak-to laying on his left side as well as his clothes folded up nicely. He quickly put them on before strapping his sword to his waist. He tiptoed his way towards the door and slid it silently open. He tiptoed his way down the hall and into the living room. He almost cracked up laughing at the sight before him. On the ground lay Renji sleeping on a orange haired male's chest with a thin blanket draped over the both of them.

L walked over to the sleeping males and poked Renji in the face with his foot. Renji mumbled something incoherent but did not wake up. Cursing his luck, L decided to stand on top of Renji's back and practically messaged it with his toes. L laughed mentally seeing his friend face relax into pure ecstasy. It was too weird of a face for Renji. L's mental laughter stopped automatically when he heard Renji mumble out L's fake name.

L quickly jumped off the male and cursed. Here he was playing with his friend in his sleep when he knew his friend liked him! God, he was so stupid.

Rubbing his head and sighing, L decided to leave the two males and walked to the front to find it as a shop. L looked around silently and found a whole role of assorted candies which made L's mouth water. He picked up arms full of candy before skipping out the house/shop. He wanted to enjoy the evening air while he could before Renji and the other woke up. He just wanted to walk a little on his own.

Little did he know someone else decided to have a nice stroll tonight.

**A/N: It's quite ironic how I typed about night when I typed this in the morning XD**

**Review please~!**


	6. Chapter 5

The cold whisper of the night air against his skin was calming to the short soul reaper as he floated across the night sky. The only thing he could say that he missed about the human world, were the times when he was a simple soul floating high in the air, the airs pressure never present no matter how high he floated. L wondered at that moment, if he floated high enough, could he reach heaven? Or the moon?

L was never a religious man. He enjoyed learning about religions, but he needed hard facts and proof to be shown to him. Maybe there was a god? Maybe there was a devil? Maybe there were many gods. L did not know. And yet even going to soul society it did not prove the religions right or wrong. He had met no god or devil. He had simply met souls; some with powers.

Soul society was not like a heaven or a hell. It was like something in between. But it also could be almost like a waiting place. A place you live for a very long time before you die again. Who knew what happened after you died in the afterlife. Maybe then you're granted into heaven. Or maybe you finally return to earth to start anew? L did not know.

But when he floated in the sky, all those questions, all his life problems, everything, is whisked away. He can only feel the cool air and his body losing all weight. He was free and there was no one that can end such a feeling.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

Something familiar was making its way towards him. It was very familiar, it was warm, and it was comforting. It wrapped itself lightly around him and stopped him from floating into oblivion. L knew instantly that it was a hollow, but L made no move to break the warmth around him. The warmth was a good contrast against the cold night air. It made L want to fall asleep again, but he wouldn't unless he wanted to face the nightmares.

The warmth was getting stronger and it now seeped into L, slightly hurting him. His body didn't react kindly to other hollow powers because it was too much negativity for L's lithe frame. Sometimes his own hollow's power hurt him but he was used to it. This added power though, it hurt. L fought against the power forcefully and the warmth retreated almost all the way, but stayed there, in the air, as if to show L that it was not leaving.

L could not find a way to hate the hollow, even though it caused him pain. The hollow did not know, and he wasn't about to yell out to the world that he has the power of a hollow and is more hollow then soul reaper. No, he wasn't stupid enough to do that. That was the same reason as to why he didn't tell his friends and made his Captain swear not tell anyone. He was only slightly ashamed but mostly fearful for his demon and his life.

L waited.

The hollow was close, but it did not show itself. L was still confused for a lot of things. He was not hunting the hollow down, he felt comfortable with the hollow, and he let the hollow wrap some of its powers around him. And above all, L was not doing anything about it.

L was simply tired of it all. He was tired of this war, he was tired of hollows, and he was tired of thinking about Ulquiorra. Yes, for three whole days his demon was constantly talking about the Espada and muttering about bonds and something having to do with mating. L though was simply too tired to listen to his rambling and used those three days to heal and think over his relationship with the Espada. Of course, he still did not come up with an exact answer. So he simply kept it as acquaintances. He thought of Ulquiorra as an acquaintance that he truthfully would like to know more about.

L suddenly realized why this hollow power so familiar. It was Ulquiorra Cifer's. L could practically kick himself right now. How could he be so stupid? He had felt the man's energy so many times, it should be weird not feeling it. Ok, so it's only been a couple of times since he's came back into the human world, but it left such a big impact, L should know the mans spiritual pressure by heart.

And yet he didn't, and for a minute he felt guilty about it. He should have known who it belonged to. He should have known instantly the moment it wrapped itself around him. But L wasn't given the chance to berate himself any longer. He was coming, and fast.

"L."

'I would rather you not come any closer, Ulquiorra-kun." There was a pause.

"Yes, you rejected my strength rather vigorously."

L wanted to tell him everything, he really did, but he was arrogant and paranoid.

"I apologize. I really don't mean to be rude." Ulquiorra shook his head.

"No need to apologize. I am wondering though, what is wrong? Your emotions are rather…disordered."

L raised a brow and went on the defensive. "Excuse me?"

"You simply look perplexed. I mean no harm in my worry."

L's eyes narrowed deeply, his eyes hard and his mask in place. "And how would you know, Ulquiorra?"

The Espada with bright green eyes sighed and lowered his beautiful orbs. "Your spiritual pressure L. It's pressing itself against me."

L's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly drew back his spiritual pressure. Had he been so confused and distracted that he didn't even realize his own power going out of his control? He just hopped no one noticed and would come after him.

In the back of his cranium he could hear the low laughter of his demon. L simply shook his head, not in the right mood to deal with him. L opened his mouth to speak when his stomach suddenly beat him to it. It gurgled loudly and it shook L's stomach viciously. L groaned as his mind presented the picture of many different sweets, making his mouth water.

Ulquiorra covered his mouth to hide his low chuckle as he felt the hunger run through their one-way connection. "Come L, I'm rather famished myself."

L blushed fiercely but did not retort only deciding it would be best to follow the Espada as he floated back down to earth. L always hated that part. It was as if all the troubles he had shed away were swimming all over him and attaching themselves all over once again. L felt the pressure of the world around him and he sighed. Why wasn't he aloud to float off and finally be at piece? Well, he was going to get something sweet so he shouldn't complain much.

L searched through every window on the bloke before walking into a random coffee shop and stealing himself a piece of cake. It was way past closing time and he knew the place had no security system anywhere. L sat on a random chair in his normal position and he held the fork high above his face. He tore a piece of the cake and stuffed it in his mouth, enjoying the rich taste of the chocolate and butter cream as it ran down past his sensitive taste buds and down his soft throat.

Ulquiorra shifted in his chair lightly, enjoying the scene a little way to much. He wanted to do something, or get L to say something, but nothing came to mind; anything to get the uncomfortable feeling between his legs to lessen.

Ulquiorra was by no means a pervert. He was respectable and he regarded the human body respectably and decently. He was not like Grimmjow who wanted to dominate anything that looked good and walked on two legs…he thinks. Who knew what Grimmjow really liked. He could sleep with a dog for all he knows. Ulquiorra shivered and his problem dissolved quickly at the thought. He knew his cure now but he didn't know if he'd like to think that every time he thought about L.

L coughed lightly for attention as he noticed the espada shiver lightly. "Something the matter? You have not touched your cake, Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the male but did not voice his question. "I should still be asking you that."

L lowered his eyes as well as his fork, "Yes, but I don't want to tell you."

Ulquiorra frowned slightly but did not comment on it. He didn't expect L to trust him so quickly. He was only surprised and happy that L was not attacking him. There was one thing that did bother him though, so he voiced it.

"You called yourself L Lawliet when we first met, yet the man helping you kept calling you Ryuzaki. Mind telling me why?"

L groaned lightly and made his way for another cake. Ulquiorra did not stop him but sat back an admired the way L moved, imagining his body if it moved under him. Ulquiorra quickly thought of Grimmjow and his problem ceased. L sat back down with a white piece of cake and took a bite out of it.

"My real name is L Lawliet. Since my time in the human world, I used many different aliases like Ryuzaki. I became paranoid I guess. But when I met you, I just couldn't lie; so I told you. When I went to soul society though, I kept my fake name Ryuzaki."

"You remember your life on the living world? I've never heard of a soul reaper able to do that…You really are special." L blushed as he caught Ulquiorra smiling lightly from behind his hand that was resting his head. "Flattery is a virtue."

"Only if it works right."

L did not look at the Espada, only at the empty plate in front of him. Ulquiorra smiled lightly from the embarrassment running through the one-way connection. Giddy, he took a piece of his chocolate cake and ate it, only to wince in disgust. The cake was too sweet for his liking. He didn't enjoy sweet things much, only popsicles. And they had to be cherry flavored.

L looked up, a blush still tinted on his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"This cake is too sweet for me."

L's eyes became bright at the thought of sweet cake. "May I try?"

Ulquiorra hid his smile as he cut off a piece with a fork and handed it to L. But L did not grab it, simply eating it straight from the fork. L moaned at the rich taste as the chocolate melted devilishly in his mouth. He opened his mouth again for another piece and Ulquiorra fed it to him. Every time, L would moan, lick his lips, then open his mouth for more. It was like that till the cake was gone and L sat back with a blush on his face.

"I-I think I should be going now." L stood up quickly and was about to run out the building when Ulquiorra grabbed his wrist to stop him. Something warm went through L from that touch and he stopped dead, looking up at Ulquiorra with frightened eyes. Ulquiorra's eyes were warm and soft, but they meant no harm. L relaxed a little but stiffened lightly when Ulquiorra placed his forehead on his, their noses touching.

"Do not be afraid L. I will not hurt you." Ulquiorra ran his hands through L's soft raven hair and smiled. L's face was deep red but he only stared at Ulquiorra's eyes, lost in their promise of protection. L licked his lips in anticipation as Ulquiorra's lips drew closer, his hot breath running across L's face, making him shiver in delight. L closed his eyes. He was getting closer. A heart beat away from L's beautiful lips…an annoying loud ring startled L and he jumped back.

The ringing kept going and L searched frantically for the small device. "This is why I fucking hate phones!"

Ulquiorra who was also pissed couldn't help but snicker at L's words. L wasn't much of a curser so actually hearing it made Ulquiorra smile. L finally found his phone and opened it. Twelve hollows and counting were heading in his direction. He sighed, slammed it shut, and placed it back in his pocket. "Sorry, hollows are on their way. It wouldn't be safe for you to be staying here."

L walked through the door silently cursing at everything in his head when he was suddenly pulled back again into soft warm arms. L looked up at Ulquiorra in question but was silenced by pale lips upon his. L moaned as Ulquiorra rubbed his lips against his sinfully. The sinful warmth left him too soon.

The arms disappeared to soon as well and L was left alone in the cold, with only angry hollows for companionship.

A/N: I really don't like this chapter much but you got a slight smut. I'm trying to take their relationship slow here but I'm always finding myself trying to get them in bed with each other! Bad me! Anyways, got it out during the day because I'm sick and there's nothing to do. Hope you liked it.


End file.
